74th hunger games, 24 tributes and 24 drabbles
by SneverusSnapers
Summary: This is exactly what it says on the tin! A 100-word drabble for each tribute of the 74th hunger games, starting with Marvel and ending with Katniss. My first set of drabbles and a pleasure to write and hopefully read. Enjoy! ;D
1. Marvel

**A/N: **I thought of doing 100 word drabbles for each and every tribute in the 74th hunger games, and I finally decided that I'd do it. I would continue with my normal stories guys, except that my laptop with them on has been taken away to be fixed, so I can only do one-shots and drabbles for the time being. I hope you enjoy this anyway, and review! ^_^

* * *

><p><span>Marvel<span>

There she is. A girl. Barely twelve; young, innocent. And mine. All mine. The name Rue faintly flickers in the depths of my mind, but of course I ignore it. Even the thought of taking her life is something to be preserved, something to relish throughout all eternity. To think I could take something so young, so fresh. The mere taste of the idea uplifts all of my senses. That's what I'm going to do. So before anything or anyone can stop me I let my spear fly right at the entangled body shivering before me. Right at her heart.


	2. Glimmer

**A/N: **So here's the next of my 24 100-word drabbles. Glimmer. I hope you enjoy it, and hopefully review! ;)

* * *

><p><span>Glimmer<span>

I'm under the tree. The tree where that girl is, the girl lover boy's infatuated with. She's plain, nothing special. But she got an eleven. I suppose that's all that's keeping lover boy alive. Maybe in more ways than one. But it's not like I'm going to complain, I'm everything she's not. Beautiful. _Powerful. _But lover boy likes her. Oh well, it's his funeral. In more ways than one. I hear some rustling from the tree and stare up for a while. Well, she's going to have to come down eventually. And when she does… I'll be waiting for her.


	3. Cato

**A/N: **So here's the next of my 24 100-word drabbles. Cato this time. I hope you enjoy it and review like the 3 fabulous people for last chapter! ;)

* * *

><p><span>Cato<span>

The mutts are coming and I can't stop running, I mustn't stop running. They're chasing at my heels. I see the pair of lovers sitting by the lake with their water canisters, but I dash right past them. This is a matter of survival. Curse this armour, curse it. It has saved me but also condemned me with the same powerful stroke. Legs burning. Vision blurring. Pain gnawing throughout my body. But I can't stop. I'm almost there. The golden glint of the Cornucopia. I can be saved. I will be saved. If only I can get there in time…


	4. Clove

**A/N: **Clove's someone I've been waiting patiently to do for a while. I just hope you like her! ;)

* * *

><p><span>Clove<span>

With a grin which must seem rather menacing to the cameras I finger the array of knives in my jacket, waiting for the feast at the Cornucopia. There's such a range, from a huge wooden handled knife weighing me down to the daintiest of instruments, much like a scalpel. The metal only detectable with the glint it gives off in the early morning sun plodding onto the horizon. All these knives. I just hope I get a chance to use them properly. I promised Cato I'd give the audience a good show. And I'm not about to let him down.


	5. D3 Boy

**A/N: **Thanks to all who have reviewed, someone did bring up that one author has done a similar thing (though in perhaps a less nice way and basically accused me of stealing someone else's idea). I can tell you now, drabbles are a form of writing on fanfic much like one-shots, only less well known. 100 word drabbles are even less well known, but they have been done time and time before and are a common practise on fanfic. I've read about ten or so different stories myself. So I thought I'd give it a shot. And I haven't found anyone who's done 100-word drabbles for all of the characters for the 74th hunger games. Thank you for bringing that up, though I would have liked it in a kinder way next time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the D3 boy. =D

* * *

><p><span>D3 Male<span>

I have to use all my determination to stop my hands shaking as I fiddle with the mine. One wrong move, a tweak of the wrong wire, and I could blow myself as high as a Mockingjay can fly. And then probably even higher. It was just a crazy idea, a wild fantasy that drifted in the back of my mind. But I thought about it and I concentrated on it, and when the time came I seized it as my one chance to live. And I have to make this work. Because if I don't… then I die. Painfully.


	6. D3 Girl

**A/N: **Thanks to all of you for your support. Yes, I will be doing a chapter for each tribute. That includes all of the many blodbath tributes, but I have lots of angles to cover, so that doesn't matter that much. Thanks and hopefully you'll review again! ;)

* * *

><p><span>D3 Female<span>

Just standing on the launch pad makes all of my emotions bubble inside me and my mind melt into a fuzzy blur. This is it. This is the hunger games. A girl from district three, one of the least likely to survive. Though Wiress did it, I suppose. But everyone knows she's mad. What about the Careers? They're strong. But there's more to it than that. There's more to the hunger games than brute strength and training. Otherwise the careers would win every year. There's a gap and I have to exploit it. If only I knew what it was…


	7. D4 Boy

**A/N: **Thanks to all of you for your amazing reviews. I hope they keep coming! ^_^

* * *

><p><span>D4 Male<span>

The thought of the sea stops me thinking clearly as I take note of the lake in the arena. Only a few hundred or so metres back. It's nothing to compare to the serene ocean that district four boasts, but it's water. I barely notice the cannon going off until it's too late and a hurried yell from my district partner sends me scurrying forward towards the Cornucopia. But by the time I get into the centre all of the good weapons have been snatched, leaving me only with a small, blunt knife and an advancing tribute to contend with.


	8. D4 Girl

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay, guys. My computer deleted all of my drabbles up to the D7 male that I had done, and I was trying to see if I could retreive them. I couldn't...

* * *

><p><span>D4 Female<span>

I sit under the tree. Her tree. Waiting patiently. She's up there, the girl on fire. I know. She knows I know. But she still won't come down. Glimmer said it was stubbornness, Marvel went for anxiety, Cato and Clove both agreed it was because she's a coward. Lover boy broke in and said it was because she was being brave. He got plenty of glares when he said that, I can tell you. But we need him, at least as long as she's alive. But what do I think of her? I don't really know. I suppose she's... influential.


	9. D5 Boy

**A/N: **I hope you enjoy this one, Foxface is next. Whoo!

* * *

><p><span>D5 Male<span>

With the echoing sound of the gong at the Cornucopia I'm off, whizzing through the trees. I won't grab anything, I'll just run away as if I never was there, they'll never notice I'm gone. I've narrowed down the chance of death considerably with my wise move. Immediate death, that is. I stop momentarily to let my breath catch up with me, panting and gasping for air. And then I'm off again, free on the home run. Or so I think. Because ten seconds later I'm lying on the ground face first in a pool of my own blood. Dead.


	10. Foxface

**A/N: **Foxface here, after her we go onto a huge row of bloodbaths, one after the other! ;)

* * *

><p><span>Foxface<span>

The purple of the berries seems oddly familiar, as if I have seen it before. Resting beside the slither of cheese on my palm, the cluster of berries look out of place. A name vaguely registers in the back of my mind, something that's as dark as the night and as hidden as a locked door, but I can't grasp the word on my tongue. What does it matter? If it's safe for them to eat it's safe for me to eat. So without a second thought I bring the berries up to my mouth, pop them in and swallow.


	11. D6 Boy

**A/N: **The first of the many bloodbaths... *sighs*

* * *

><p><span>D6 Boy<span>

A booming sound like thunder echoes around the arena, the gong. Fight or flee? I leap forward, my feet hurriedly scampering towards the golden glint of the Cornucopia. I have to flee, not fight. Or so my mentor told me. But as I bend down to scoop up a pair of woollen socks and some iodine tablets a greater prize lies within. Tents, food that would put this measly cracker I snatch from the ground to shame. Fight or flee? But as I waver the careers start closing in. It looks like my choice has been made for me – fight.


	12. D6 Girl

**A/N: **For all who want to know, it goes from here on:

D6 boy (bloodbath)

D6 girl (bloodbath)

D7 boy (bloodbath)

D7 girl (bloodbath)

D8 boy (bloodbath)

D8 girl (fire lighting)

D9 boy (bloodbath)

D9 girl (bloodbath)

D10 boy (bad leg – in final 10)

D10 girl (bloodbath)

*huffs*... this should be interesting! ;D

* * *

><p><span>D6 Girl<span>

I race forward, my face flushing with a desperate frame of concentration. I have to get to the backpack before anyone else. But there's this girl, district twelve. She's raced in before me and is starting to grapple over the backpack with a boy from district nine. I won't stand a minute chance against them. I have to get something though, I have to do something. Before I die. And as if my thoughts came too early, the boy from eight breaks in front of me, gives me an apologetic look, and then jabs a sword right in my direction.


	13. D7 Boy

**A/N: **Another bloodbath! Yay! ^_^

* * *

><p><span>D7 Boy<span>

I hold my ground against him, the career from one. Both of our swords stay locked together and I can see a bead of sweat trickle down his brow as he keeps his ground. I'm not that triumphant though, as I can feel sweat on my face too, and more than just a bead. Just as our two swords do, out two eyes glare at each other, refusing to blink, refusing to think about anything but defeating the other person. No, not person. I can't afford to think like that. It's tribute, the other tribute. And he has to die.


	14. D7 Girl

**A/N: **I deleted my drabbles _again_! Why? Why me? Why now? *sighs* Maybe I just shouldn't write ahead of myself then, since I did get to the district ten girl and I'll have to re-write it all again. *sighs* Well anyway, I hope you at least like this one.

* * *

><p><span>D7 Girl<span>

A steady drumming taps inside my chest, beating out a constant pulse. It's my heart, the booming echo trapped inside of me, slamming its fists desperately on my ribs and the prison they have formed. I bravely suck in a rushed lungful of air, nerves shaking my body past rigid. This is it, this is when I go and save the day. If only I wasn't so afraid... but as my eyes fully begin to open the sound of the gong echoes throughout the arena and slams into my ears, and I'm off. Into the bloodbath. Into my imminent death.


	15. D8 Boy

D8 Boy

I tumble towards the Cornucopia, a single bead of sweat trickling down my brow as I scoop down and pick up a knife from the ground. Then I see him, the boy from seven. It's so easy, all I have to do is stab this knife in his back. He's turned away from me, I won't have a problem. All I have to do is lean in and my knife will come plunging down into his back, drawing warm, sticky blood and he'll crumple to the floor, writing in agony with his last breath. That's all I have to do.


	16. D8 Girl

D8 Girl

_Fire!_ The burning need tosses itself around my senses, never quite chilling me to the bone. Everything about me is numb, I need a fire, I need blazing warmth once more. My hands shaking due to the bitter cold, I find myself striking a match and slowly bringing it towards the lump of pine needles I tried to smother my body with earlier to keep myself relatively warm, with absolutely no success. As soon as the flame hits the pine it leaps into a roaring fire and soon I feel warmth start to tap through my body once more. _Fire_!


	17. D9 Boy

**A/N: **Another bloodbath drabble, this time with the boy Katniss battled with over the backpack.

* * *

><p><span>D9 Boy<span>

The backpack is my best bet at survival. I lunge towards it, my desperation carrying me so far and I manage to slide down onto the ground and grab it. But then another girl arrives, the girl on fire. And she wrenches the backpack out of my grip, sending me reeling backwards onto the mossy ground. I leap up, ready to snatch my slip of survival back, but before I know it something warm and sticky is flowing out of my mouth, something that tastes of bitter iron. And it's all due to the knife sticking out of my back.


	18. D9 Girl

**A/N: **Bloodbath drabbles keep on going, don't they? Well, the next one isn't a bloodbath! We're nearing to a close on this one, it's rather exciting, isn't it? Well, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><span>D9 Girl<span>

Run, run. Run like the wind, like a darting rabbit hopping throughout a flowery meadow, blissfully unaware of the looming danger until it smacks the poor bunny right in the face, knocking it stone dead. Only I won't be dead. There's something on the ground, I don't even look to see what it is before I scoop it up, something else, oh well I suppose this is rather interesting. There's someone blocking their way. Who thinks they can block my way? I'll just push them aside like a worthless peice of trash. Unfortunately this person doesn't exactly look like trash.


	19. D10 Boy

**A/N: **Happy 2012 everybody! This is my first update in 2012, and I hope you enjoy it! First of all I'd like to explain that it's hard to get precisely what you want into exactly 100 words, and secondly I want to wish you a happy new year with this drabble, and I hope you have plenty of fun because it's not a bloodbath! ;D

* * *

><p><span>D10 Boy<span>

I desperately try to hobble onwards, the stinging pain gnawing at my leg as I force myself to keep going, to keep propelling myself onwards. Unfortunately willpower can only do so much and the heavy panting from behind me increases until it is thudding in my ears, pumping throughout my body like the rythmn on something from the Capitol calls a drum. I dare not look behind me to see the source of the panting, only limp forwards on what little strength I can muster. But that soon is draining alongside my willpower. All I can do is rest. Eternally.


	20. D10 Girl

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy the final bloodbath drabble! Next up we only have Thresh, Rue, Peeta and Katniss. Ooh! The tension!

* * *

><p><span>D10 Girl<span>

My internal clock is ticking away the time, the time I have left to live on this eath, the time I have left to survive. And it doesn't look very long. Bang! The gong's call shatters around the arena - a call of madness. I'm left wondering if what I have is enough to win. But I can't, as realisation jolts me into the fact. I can't win. All I can do is put up a good fight. And take one of them down with me. Forever. I dash forward, blood pumping through my veins, death imminent. But it's my death.


	21. Thresh

**A/N: **Rue's up next. ;)

* * *

><p><span>Thresh<span>

The career boy thrashes around, lunging at me once again. My muscles struggle to move his body as his hands somehow lock themselves around my neck. I use my two hands to thwack him, hoping that my brute strength will do enough damage to make him release his deathly grip. But it doesn't seem to work and the hands are tightening, squeezing what little air I have out of my lungs, draining my senses too. I flail for his weapon, my fingers stretching for it in desperation. But it's too late as my death drains my face into paper white.


	22. Rue

**A/N: **Not sure I did Rue justice. Ah well, onto Peeta next! ^_^

* * *

><p><span>Rue<span>

There she is! Katniss is up in that tree, tucked supposedly out of harm's way. I squint into the beckoning darkness below her and see a bunch of menacing figures camped all around the base of the tree. Careers! And then I catch a glimpse of a face even I'm shocked to see. It's Peeta. But why? Why would he abandon Katniss, his so-called star crossed lover, just to team up with a bunch of armed thugs in the games? The answer is, of course, obvious, winning. He's in it for winning. Well then, I suppose I will be to.


	23. Peeta

**A/N: **The penultimate drabble here. I think I might go onto the 75th hunger games next if I want to. ;)

* * *

><p><span>Peeta<span>

Her face is burned permanently into my memory. No matter how much I want to shake it, her face roars like the fire crackling inside of her. That face, blocking anything, unable to let me see what's inside it, yet still one of compassion. For Prim, that is, for her loving younger sister. Not for me. Never for me. Katniss Everdeen's stare tears into my heart, clasping it with her two hands. And no matter how much it makes me shake, and no matter how much it is the wrong thing right now in the hunger games, I love her.


End file.
